Her Guardian
by AnastasiaFox
Summary: A feast is held in the honor of a hopeful alliance, but uncertainty is in the air about the loyalties of certain Camelot residents. Arthur and Gwen's trust in each other will be tested, as will a brother/sister bond. Also baby Julian Pendragon is introduced. Which bond will be stronger? Which will fail to survive? Will Gwaine's hair ever stop swishing in the wind? Who knows...
1. Preparations

Her Guardian

The warmth of the sun glistened through the windows of Camelot heralding a new day. Sounds of sheep, goats, and chickens 'bahhing' and 'clucking' rang in the air. Everyone was busy. Except two.

"Arthur."

No answer.

"Arthur!"

Still. No answer.

As she removed the covers and proceeded to gently shake him awake, he suddenly opened his eyes with a mischievous grin, and grabbed her hand. She gasped as she rolled on top of him. Then her surprise was quickly replaced with a small smile and a shaking of the head.

"Really?", she said in reply to his silly game.

"Really." He countered, with the assurance of a king. Which he was, of course.

She started laughing. "Oh Arthur, stop it now. You'll wake up Julian."

"That little troublemaker could sleep through a storm. You have nothing to wor-"

And that's when it happened. A little hiccup, then a soft wail, and then the cry of the newborn echoed through the castle walls.

"No no no, my darling," the new mother cooed, as she rose off of the bed and walked to the wooden crib which held her pride and joy.

For Julian Thomas Pendragon was not only heir to the throne of Camelot, but to her heart as well.

"Guinevere."

She cradled the little babe in her arms, and looked up at her husband.

He smiled at her.

"You are so beautiful. So so beautiful."

She continued to cradle the little bundle of joy in her arms.

"Good try, Arthur, but Julian needs feeding."

His eyes suddenly got larger.

"Well, erm, we can't keep the little prince waiting now, can we?" he mumbled, as he rang the bell summoning her ladyship's maid to their chambers.

"Katerina, please make sure that the queen has everything she needs to, erm, feed the little prince. I will be in the counsel chambers if you need me. Did you tell Sir Leon what I recommended for the feast?"

"Yes, sire. He has your orders." Katerina said, averting Guinevere's questioning eyes."

"And what order might that be, my lord?" asked Guinevere, now curious.

"Nothing to trouble your head with, my Queen. I must be off now."

And with that he exited the sleeping chambers.

"Katerina, please-"

Katerina looked down. "I cannot tell you anymore, your ladyship. The king swore me to silence."

She sighed with resignation, as Katerina helped her change into her feeding gown.

"Of course he did."

In the counsel chambers.

"My lord, good morning. Errr...are you well? You have not changed into your daily finery."

"The queen is busy in the chambers. And I am surrounded by friends. There is no need to be overtly formal. The feast is not until the evening and suppose I run into a servant carrying a stew or some sort of mash and it ruins my best clothes?"

He gave Sir Leon a friendly pat.

"I'm just being careful, old friend."

"Ah hopefully not too old, I presume."

"Not at all," he said with a smile.

The counsel chamber door opened and Sir Percival and Sir Gwaine stepped into the room.

"My lord."

"Thank you Percival. Your presence was very welcome yesterday. I know Guinevere greatly appreciated your efforts in securing her with the finest decorator in Camelot. Well done."

"Thank you, my lord. My mother was well acquainted with the best seamstresses and house decorators in the land. I'm glad you didn't see me as speaking out of turn when I recommended Madam Wheil."

"Of course not. The castle hasn't been this full of life since-"

Arthur paused. He remembered the last time so much color had filled the castle. His mother was alive then. He was so very young, yet he remembered. Flashes. Nothing concrete or absolute or even clear. But he still remembered.

He cleared his throat in the ensuing silence and continued.

"And now, as we are to welcome Sir Halcyin of the West Village into our kingdom, I wanted to make sure everyone knows what topics to concern him with. Since Morgana's terrible reign ended, we have been blessed with the task of uniting the kingdoms."

"More like burdened."

"Sir Gwaine, did you have something to add?" Arthur said turning to his long-locked friend.

"No, my Lord. Nothing at all," replied Sir Gwaine as he nervously ran his hand through his hair.

Arthur continued. "The joining of the many kingdoms around us have made us stronger and assuring the loyalties of our allies will keep us that way. After the feast, Lord Halcyin will be our guest for the next 3 days. He will have a tour of the castle and the villages. And he will need a guide. Sir Gwaine, I leave that task to you."

"Always a pleasure, your highness," remarked Gwaine. His sarcastic tone wasn't missed.

"Good. Then it's settled." The men nodded their agreements with Arthur and took their leave. As Sir Gwaine was about to exit the chambers, Arthur called him back.

"My Lord?"

"Gwaine, I know the appearance of Halcyin in our kingdom unsettles you. But you must have faith that this alliance will be for the benefit off all of Camelot. The two of you share an uneasy history, I know. But just for the next couple of days...will you put that aside? For your king?" He smiled warmly at Sir Gwaine.

"My Lord, for you I would do anything. I am your knight and you are my king. Any grievances I may have with Lord Halcyin shall not be disclosed. I assure you."

And Arthur recognized his friend's honesty. And was glad for it.

Lord Halcyin had arrived. On time as usual. Arthur and his men greeted him and the servants took their horses to the stables.

"Lord Halcyin, it is always a pleasure to welcome a friend of Camelot to our home."

"The pleasure is all mine, King Arthur. And my sister, how is she?"

"She is preparing herself and will be joining us shortly." He patted Lord Halcyin on the shoulder. "Come."

In the sleeping chambers.

"Katerina, are you sure those earrings are appropriate?"

"Your ladyship, I believe these complement your vestige very much."

Guinevere sighed. Sitting on the chair, in front of her boudoir, she took a good look in front of the mirror. After so many years, married to a king, and being a queen herself, she still had those...moments...where all she saw was the little girl, face smudged with ash from her father's work site, running around piles of metal and wood. The blacksmith's daughter.

"It's just..." She turned to face Katerina. Seeing the apprehension in her servant's face, her own face softened. "It's just that I cannot believe that I would ever doubt your judgement. Katerina, you have been gifted with such wondrous knowledge of the current fashions." She took her servant's hand. "And you've always been so wonderful to me."

Her servant's face brightened.

"Thank you, my lady," Katerina stammered. "You are ready. They won't be able to keep their eyes off you."

"Katerina, you are too kind. But the only eyes I am interested in are my husband's," Guinevere replied, as Katerina curtsied and exited the room.

Guinevere looked at herself in the mirror once more. They were just too much, she thought to herself. There was a soft 'clink clink' as she took off the earrings and replaced them with more subtle, mother-of-pearl studs.


	2. Feasts

**The Feast/Dining Hall.**

"You must be joking! I would never in my lif-Percival, is this true?"

"Aye, my Lord. Unfortunately so."

Roars of laughter filled the room, as servants tried their best to refill empty goblets and take away half-eaten plates of food without falling over each other.

"Sir Percival of Camelot, Knight of the Round table and renowned singer. Your mother must have been so proud." The king tried to stifle his laughter, but was unsuccessful.

"She better had been. It was her idea! I was a lad of eight and didn't know any better. Anywhere she took me to, I was goaded into singing. There's nothing I wouldn't do for my mother, you know. And that's how we made some extra money. People seemed to like it, so I must have been good at it, eh?"

"I'm sure. So what happened? Why did you stop?," asked Halcyin.

Percival turned to him with a quizzical look on his face, as if contemplating the simplest way to answer.

"Well, my lord. That's an easy one. My voice broke."

The feast hall was full of sounds of laughter, talking, and music. The musicians hired for the night were exquisite. Each note resonated off the walls and fell with the kind of softness that enveloped those seated at the table like a warm blanket.

The Queen looked resplendent. And Katerina was right. Almost no one could keep their eyes off her. Clothed in a lavender gown, with gold embroidery stitched all throughout. Her hair, in loose curls, was draped around her in a half-up/half down style. She had a red and gold hair brooch tying down the 'half-up' portion. And the King was looking very handsome tonight, dressed in his dining chain mail and red cape, complete with the Pendragon crest.

"Halcyin, I am so glad to see you. It has been far too long," said Guinevere, as her plate was whisked away by a serving girl.

"My feelings exactly, dear sister. Married life agrees with you. And why shouldn't it? You were so nurturing when we were children."

"But my nurturing wasn't enough to make you stay, was it?"

Halcyin took a deep drink out of his goblet, and put it down slowly infront of him. He wiped his mouth and responded.

"I wish it were."

Gwaine cleared his throat loudly, and Arthur sent him a hidden look as if to say _You made a promise my friend._

"So Lord Halcyin, I have been wanting to inquire about the future of the West Village, it's people in particular. There was a plague that broke out a few months ago, and many succumbed to it. I hope all has been going well since then," said Gwaine, nodding his silent compliance to Arthur.

"Of course, Sir Gwaine. It is kind of you to ask. The plague took too many good lives. My man servant was one of them - the gods bless his soul. I am glad to say that it was a quick death. No one who died suffered for long. But it was just so sudden. One day, the sky was clear and full, and the next day, the stench of death filled every little town from Yuleth to Risande. Those were sad days indeed. But they may have been sadder if it hadn't had been for your help, your highness. You have excellently trained physicians and servants. I don't know who taught them, but please give him my regards."

"I will make sure that Merlin doesn't hear that. The castle doesn't have enough room for his growing ego."

"Yes, thank you for asking, Gwaine. It is good to know that Camelot, as great a kingdom as it is, still cares for the various lands around it."

The voice that spoke those words came from the woman seated to the right of Lord Halcyin. She was slight in stature, but her eyes...they were wrought of iron, it seemed. She had been so quiet when Lord Halcyin entered Camelot and greeted Arthur, that Arthur had barely noticed her.

But she had not taken her eyes off of him. Or Gwaine for that matter.

She continued to speak. "And my Queen, how is little Julian faring? He was such a sweet little thing the last time I came."

"He's doing well, thank you Anna. He can be a handful as you know babes are wont to be, but motherhood has proven to be a worthwhile duty. Although I do have practice taking care of this baby right here." She turned to smile at Arthur.

"That's not fair, Guinevere. I lose my comb once, and I'm forever labeled a babe."

"You whined like one, that's for sure. And did you know where I found the comb? In his hair."

Again, laughter filled the hall.

Anna took a bite of her desert and then put down her fork.

"I must excuse myself. I seem to have developed a stomach ache and must lie down. I'm so sorry."

"Anna," stated Lord Halcyin as he began to get up, face filled with worry, "Do you need my assistance? Let me walk you to your room."

And for a moment, in those iron-clad eyes, there was fear. Then it was gone as fast as it had come.

"No, no. One of the servants can help me. There is no need for me to ruin the feast. Please, stay. Enjoy yourself and I will see you tomorrow morning, my dear."

Arthur signaled a servant over to Anna's side as the guests looked on.

Anna bent down to kiss Lord Halcyin on the cheek, and then the servant escorted her out of the hall.

"My Lord, may I be excused as well? My sister sometimes has these...stomach troubles. Ever since she was a little girl. There's a sort of remedy that my father taught me whenever she has those occurrences."

"You may be excused, Sir Gwaine. Please, give Anna my condolences."

"Thank you my Lord."

Gwaine followed his sister out.

"You may be excused," Gwaine said sternly to the servant escorting Anna. When the servant was out of earshot, Gwaine quickly whispered to his sister.

"I know exactly what is happening, and you know that I have been trying to get you out, but Anna - gods help us - how can I aid you if you won't even help yourself?"

As tears welled up in her eyes, Gwaine closed his eyes and took a deep breathe.

"Anna, I'm sorry. You know that. You know that, dear sister."

"Gwaine...I know..", she said in between stifled sobs. "It's just..." She looked around to make sure that no one was listening.

"It's just that...there are nights where he's just_ so good to me_. So good. It's like...I'm the only thing that exists to him. He would move the very earth if I so wished during those nights. He would gift me the sun if he could, Gwaine."

Anna's long blonde curls shook as she stifled yet another sob.

Gwaine took his sister's hands in his and she tried to speak.

"Then there are those other nights...where he...where he..." Anna laid her head in Gwaine's chest and cried out her anguish.

Gwaine held onto his sister. His little sister, whom he had nicknamed 'Iron Eyes', because of her steely grey eyes and her stubborn, tough character. She inherited her eye color from their mother, while he received his father's brown ones. Yet, that very character, resilient and unwavering, was not enough to elude the wrath of a husband who could change from a charming prince to a cruel commander in the blink of an eye.


	3. Decisions

**In the sleeping chambers.**

"Arthur, are you alright?"

The king did not answer. He continued to pace back and forth, back and forth, his face tight in thought.

"Arthur, are you listening to me? Is this about the comb joke because I'm never going to stop telling it." Guinevere gave a little chuckle and looked up at her husband. His face remained the same, but he finally looked up at her. Stormy blue eyes pierced her warm brown ones.

Guinevere frowned. "If you won't tell me what is on your mind, perhaps we should wait until tommorow morning. Everything looks better in the morning anyways. Whatever it is, sleep on it because Arthur Pendragon, Son of Uther Pendragon and Lady Ygraine - I will NOT go to bed angry with you over-"

"Guinevere."

She stopped mid-sentence.

"Guinevere, I...I'm sorry."

Her face softened. "Sorry about what? Arthur, please, I can't read your mind. You have to tell me. With your words."

He walked towards her and took her face in his hands. He drew his fingers over her forehead, her cheeks, her mouth, and rested his hands on her shoulders, gripping them firmly, but gently.

"This is about the feast, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, it is." He squinted at her and continued. "You have always been so astute, Guinevere. And that is why I married you." He smiled at her warmly.

She shook her head at him; her face remained unsmiling, but not as harsh as before.

"And the meat, Arthur Pendragon, it was deer, wasn't it?"

He got down on his knees and placed his head, face down, on her lap while she sat on the bed, her legs hanging off the sides.

"It was, my lady, " he replied.

"Male or female, my lord?"

No answer.

"I will ask you again, male or female...my lord?"

"Two young does."

She sighed, as she ran her hands through his hair. Each silky strand slipping through her dainty fingers, and over the ring that once belonged to Ygraine Pendragon.

He then stood up and sat next to her on the bed.

She looked turned to look him square in the face. He was ready for the onslaught.

"Do you remember what I told you that night after you went hunting with the former Princess Mithian?" She cleared her throat and her voice took on a very sweet tone. "I said, 'My Lord, I never want to eat deer again until I die. And if I must, it will be a buck, never a doe for they are mothers and I can't live with myself for depriving a young one from his mother.' "

"I do remember. And I also recall asking you why you didn't want to eat deer, and do you know what you told me?"

"Enlighten me, my lord."

"You told me that Morgana had turned you into a deer in order to trick me into hunting you down. And then, by Merlin's accounts, he made sure that my arrow missed you."

"Then by all means, Arthur, why did you serve doe at the feast? Were there no bucks in the woods?"

Arthur raised up his hands in defeat.

"Halcyin requested it. I tried to explain, but he greatly insisted that I serve doe. It was a very strange request, but I didn't have the power to change his mind. He threatened not to come if I did otherwise. Gwen, you know how much this alliance would mean to the future of Camelot. I could not deny him... but I must ask, how did you know it was doe? The meat was cooked the same as it always is..."

"You're right. And because it has always been cooked the same way, it was easy to spot when something was a little 'off'. Female deer have softer meat. The cooks need to learn some variety in their craft." She laughed gently.

"You're not angry, then?"

"No, Arthur, not angry. But please, next time, and I sincerely hope there is NOT a next time, do not swear my handmaid to secrecy. It's not fair to her. She was so worried. She thought she was keeping a country wide secret. No, I'm just disappointed; disappointed because I know that's not the real reason you had that look of chagrin on your face and for some reason you don't trust me enough to tell me the truth. The real truth."

Arthur wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her everything about Halcyin and Anna and Gwaine and...just everything. But the time was not right. Not yet.

And she was right. Perhaps it would be better in the morning. _Everything always looks better in the morning._

"I will tell you Guinevere, but not now. Tomorrow will be a great day. I will talk with Halcyin about the alliance and what part he is to play in it. That is, if he agrees."

"I won't argue with you Arthur because I know you and it won't get me anywhere. So tomorrow it is. Let's get some sleep, it's much too late. And thank goodness for the new maid, Mahina. Katerina is free to take care of Julian while Mahina takes over some of her old tasks. That new room we put in for him is perfect. I feel less stress knowing that he's just a few steps away, but he's far enough not to be woken up by your snoring, my dear."

She got into bed and proceeded to bring the covers over herself. But Arthur stopped her. He was still for a moment.

She sighed. "Arthur, what is-". His mouth fiercely closed onto hers. She pulled away from him slowly.

"Arthur, is now the time for this?"

His eyes bore into hers. And she immediately understood.

"My anguish has nothing to do with you Guinevere. Yet, it has everything to do with you," he whispered, feverishly.

He slowly began to take off her nightgown, the left strap fell down her shoulders. Then the right. She touched his face with one hand, then cupped it with the other.

"Then tell me what ails you," she whispered back to him, her eyes closed.

He bent forward to kiss her forehead, then her eyelids - right eye, then the left one. Her cheeks were next. He pressed his lips against her right cheek and laid them there for a brief moment. Then he repeated the same gesture on her left cheek.

At last, he put his lips against hers. Her lips were closed and he proceeded to tease them apart with his tongue. She resisted. His eyes were closed, but he felt the smile on her lips.

"Are you toying with me, my Queen?"

"Never, Arthur. Never with you."

And her gown slipped off her body to lay in a pool at her lap. He slipped the cream coloured silk sheath off her legs and she laid before him naked.

He then took off his white tunic, flinging it to the ground without abandon. Guinevere leaned forward and undid his belt buckles. One. Two. Three. Four. Five loops. And it too was discarded on the floor. His trousers followed his belt in swift pursuit.

"What do you ask of me?" she whispered again, taking his ear in her mouth, and licking the curve.

"I ask that you never change, Guinevere."

Surrounded by mountains of blankets, Arthur began to trail kisses down the side of her neck.

"Your loyalty is unmatched."

Her neck arched and the sound that escaped from her lips was the most glorious thing that he had ever heard.

"Your honesty is unbraced."

His lips came to her clavicles and she could feel the pressure of their fullness.

"Your wisdom is unparalleled."

He then went lower, in between her breasts, which were full and round with life giving substance. He pressed his lips on one nipple, then the other.

"Your guidance is my saving grace."

She ran her hands through his hair, grasping for his blonde strands, as if attempting to anchor herself against the incoming waves that caused her body to shudder.

He brought himself over her and was pleased with what he saw. The sight of her filled him with warmth. Her hair was splayed all around: Long, dark brown curls lay on either side of the pillow and her face glowed in the candlelight.

"And now he's a poet," she teased.

Pink lips smiled at him; brown eyes beckoned him to come closer. And he willingly obliged. Weeks upon weeks of treaties, counsel meetings, bargaining, hunts, and secrets...and he had finally found his relief. For now.

In a small room, a little baby turned in his sleep, blissfully unaware of what was occurring in the larger room next to his, and what would occur in the next few days.

This story is rated M for a reason. And what transpired is NOT that reason, meaning there is more [insert smuttiest phrase here] to come. But, in the spirit of life: for our characters, before it gets better, it gets much, much worse. Stay tuned, and your comments are always welcome.


	4. Secrets

**Lady Anna's sleeping chambers.**

"What happened here?"

Sir Gwaine and Sir Erec stepped aside, letting Arthur into Anna's room.

"My lord," began Gwaine, but Arthur raised his hand to silence him. Gwaine's brow furrowed in anger, but he didn't speak.

"Lady Anna, who did this to you?" Arthur implored.

She looked up at him and the steeliness of her gaze caught him off guard, but that wasn't the worst of it. Her face was covered in bruises and there was a neat cut on the upper right side of her mouth. Her eyes were red from crying and her hair hung like wet strings around her face.

"Lady Anna, I emplore you, who did this?"

Arthur took a couple of steps towards her.

"Please, Anna." He then ordered Erec and Gwaine to leave, but Gwaine hesitated. Arthur nodded to him as if saying, _I'll take care of this._

Gwaine spoke his response out loud.

"My Lord, I don't doubt that you will. But if you do not, I'll take care of it the best way I know how. And with a little _less_ propriety." And he left, closing the door after him.

"What do I do now?" Anna asked, turning to face him, her body still shaking.

Arthur sighed deeply. He should have taken care of this a long time ago, but there were so many variables to take into consideration.

"You won't have to do anything, Anna. I will have Merlin put an enchantment around your room so that he won't be able to get in."

"Halcyin is a very determined man, my lord. I know this well. He will figure out that magic is involved and will consider you a traitor, for fooling him...for keeping him away from his wife. He will break the alliance. And all of the West Village will suffer his wrath."

She looked away as another wave of sobs shook her body.

Arthur took her hands in his own.

"The last time you visited us, you told me things were getting better. You told me Halcyin had seen the error of his ways and was determined to be a better man. A better husband and father."

"What I told you, my Lord, was true at the time. He was trying so hard. And I believed in him. I love...I _loved _him so much back then that I was willing to believe that he would change over time. But he hasn't. He just has not. And I don't know how much else I can take."

She stopped to steady herself, inhaling a few times to gather her thoughts.

"My little ones - Elaine and Gareth - you remember them, my lord?

"I do," he replied.

She wiped her eyes.

"They are staying with their grandmama. If I live through this -"

"Anna, don't talk like that!"

She ignored him and continued, lowering her voice, which had taken on a desperate tone.

"If I live through this, I'll take them with me. I'll run away. He won't be able to find me. There are safe houses in the far corner of the West Village that we can take up in. If worst comes to worst, I can go and enquire for Claudius in the village of Mareth. Halcyin will never find us."

"There will be no need for that, Anna. Halcyin will never lay hands on you again." He took another look at her and inquired softly.

"Did you let him in last night?"

"He didn't force his way into my room if that's what you mean. In my foolishness, I let him in. In my foolishness and naiveté, I believed him when he told me he just wanted to talk. To see if I was alright. Then he began to accuse me of making him look like a fool at the feast. He thought I was faking my stomach cramps just so I didn't have to sit next to him. And when Gwaine followed me afterwards, he thought I might have been plotting against him. His paranoia has grown, King Arthur. He acts like a gentleman in public, but behind closed doors...well..."

She gestured to the bruises on her face which had turned a particular shade of purple.

"You can see with your own eyes what he's capable of."

"He won't hurt you again while you are under my roof, I assure you of that. The enchantment will prevent him. Only I, Merlin, Gwaine, and Guinevere will -"

She stopped him from continuing.

"Her ladyship, Guinevere! Does she know?"

There was a worried look on her face.

"No," replied Arthur. "As far as I can tell, Guinevere knows nothing about Halcyin's darker side."

"And you won't tell her will you?"

"I haven't told her yet. But Anna, if for some reason Guinevere can convince Halcyin to -"

"She won't be able to. I've tried, as did my father before his death. The entail belongs to Halcyin, son of King Baeth and Lady Clarine. He was their only child and heir. The West Village belongs to him alone."

Arthur almost spat. "Baeth was no true king."

"Aye, but in his own mind he was." She almost laughed. _What a wretched scene we must make - the King of Camelot and I, with my face all black and blue, _Anna thought to herself.

"But before I met I met him, Halcyin," Anna continued, "I had heard rumours and stores of Queen Guinevere's father, Thomas, having had...how do I put it...sowed his wild oats far and wide in his younger years. Halcyin and I have never had a conversation on the topic, but I assume he knew that I had some knowledge of his past."

"And he was ashamed of it. Ashamed of being the bastard child of a blacksmith and a princess," Arthur said.

"Ashamed, yes. I know Guinevere tried to make him stay with Thomas, so that he might have a real family; that he might know his real father. But he denied her request."

"And Baeth never knew the child wasn't his?"

"Oh, my Lord, Baeth knew alright. He just didn't care. Lady Clarine had been barren, or so he thought, and when Halcyin was born, he was beside himself with joy or at least that is what Lady Clarine told me."

"But the entail, suppose there is a way to pass the title of ruler on to you...would you accept it? You would be the sole guide of the West Village. You wouldn't have to flee the country you grew up in."

Anna's eyes widened.

"Our laws are set in stone my lord. How would you manage it?"

He steadied himself. He knew the day would come when someone other than him and Merlin would know the real importance of the West Village. Or what lay beneath it. For almost two centuries, the secret of the Cave of Angharad lay in the pages of the books of Camelot's library, known only to Merlin and Arthur's former physician, Gaius. With the passing of Gaius, Merlin took over and filled himself with the knowledge of history's greatest scientists, physicians, and sorcerers. When the time came to unite the kingdoms, Merlin told Arthur all that he knew. The Cave of Angharad was his greatest secret. A human offering conducted within the cave would grant the sacrificer the ultimate power. Enough to rival even Merlin's. The thought of that alone sickened Arthur. He knew what Merlin was capable of, and anyone with greater power than him...well...they would all be doomed.

The alliance was the only answer. Only then would Merlin get safe passage into the Village in order to destroy any remnants of the cave, preventing its power from going into the wrong hands. Did Halcyin know what lay below his own kingdom? Arthur was sure of it. Halcyin never left a stone unturned.

"Anna, have you heard of the Cave of Angharad?" He asked.

She turned to face him.

"Only in legends, my lord."

"It's not a legend Anna. And it might be your only hope."

And with that, he revealed all that he knew to her.

Anyone else missing baby Julian Pendragon? I know I am. The next chapter is on its way, and we'll get a sneak peak into the little tyke's world. Plus, Merlin! Wonder what he's been up to...As always, your comments are welcome.


	5. Alliances

**In Merlin's sleeping chambers.**

"Arthur, are you sure this is the best plan?"

"Merlin, I don't have a choice. The alliance must happen. For us...for _you_ to have access to the cave, Halcyin must give us permission. Isn't that how you said it works? The guardians of the cave put a curse on it where the current ruler of the kingdom above it must _give _his permission to enter his village. And from there you can enter the cave. Thank goodness no one but a handful knows about your having magic."

"Yes, my lord. I'm surprised you were actually listening to me when I told you. "

Arthur gave him a _look _which Merlin ignored.

"So you haven't confronted Halcyin about what occurred?"

"Not yet, Merlin. I didn't want to spook him."

"You didnt want- Arthur he...manhandled his wife. Did you see the state of her?"

"I did. And when this is over she'll get what she deserves. I told Halcyin that Anna must have gotten infected by a Morisen fly. They often leave bruisings and bleeding on the face. I told him it wasn't fatal, but I had an out of town sorcerer put a protection spell around her room for 4 days. No one is allowed in or out. Except you, me, and Guinevere. And of course, I didn't tell him about the last bit."

"So he has no idea that you know he attacked her?"

"Not at all."

"Well that's good."

Merlin sat down at the table, ran his hands through his short, black hair, and steadied his blue eyes on Arthur.

"And you're sure this will work? You're sure Halcyin doesn't already know the proper incantations in order to gain full access to the cave? That he doesn't have his own court of sorcerers working on it?"

"I'm not sure at all, Merlin. But I promised Anna I would do all that I could. And I have faith."

"A promise? Arthur, may the gods help you," Merlin scoffed.

"Did you just scoff at your King?," Arthur said, displeasure creasing his face.

"I'm the one with magic remember? I'm not afraid of you."

Arthur unsheathed his sword, light reflecting off of the blade forged from dragon's breath, its intricate markings illuminated by the sun's rays gleaming through Merlin's window.

"And I'm the one with Excalibur. You should be."

**In the throne room.**

"Julian, come to mother darling."

The little prince ignored his mother and continued crawling towards the tapestry behind the chairs. His wild brown curls bounced up and down, while chubby little fingers reached for the tassels.

"No, Julian, you'll pull it down. Come now, sweetie; Katerina has a little _surprise_ for you."

Guinevere smiled as her son quickly turned around and began crawling towards her. Bright blue eyes shone from a caramel complexioned face, punctuated by two little dimples.

"You like that word, don't you, my love?"

"My lady," said Katerina as she came into the room and curtsied. "I brought what you asked."

"Thank you, Katerina." said Guinevere as she took the bowl from her, placed it on the table, and scooped up the little prince in her arms.

"Alright then. Julian, this is for you. Your first proper meal. Ground apple, peaches, and wild berries. Here it comes," sang Guinevere as she scooped up a spoonful of the concoction into his waiting mouth.

The little prince swallowed, laughed, and gurgled his thanks as both Katerina and Guinevere beamed.

"I'm glad he likes it, my lady. Cook spent all night working on the recipe. She wanted it to be perfect."

"And it is! Please, send cook my thanks on a job well done and if you happen to see Merlin wandering around, do be sure to let him know that I'm looking for him."

"Oh...is it urgent, my lady?"

"No, not at all. But if by some chance you run into him..."

"Of course. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"Nothing else, Katerina. You have been so wonderful. In fact...I think you should get the rest of the afternoon off. I'm sure someone special has been wanting to see you for a while, hmmm?"

Katerina quickly dropped her head in order to hide her blush.

"Ummm...yes...erm...that sounds quite right, my lady. Tha...thank you so much!," she quickly stammered out, curtsied, and exited the room.

"She was a bit flustered wasn't she, Julian?"

The little prince laughed, his eyes glittering.

"You agree, then?" said Guinevere, putting another spoonful in his mouth.

She suddenly sighed, lost in deep thought.

"You're looking more and more like your father every day. Did you know that?"

He looked up at her, his lips smacking up and down as he ate.

"And I hope you'll grow up to be just as strong as he is."

She gave him another spoonful.

"A proud, but gentle warrior. Courageous and honorable, with a heart of gold. One who will always take his people into account in every decision he makes. One who will always fight for the freedom of the oppressed and for the vanquishment of evil. One who will hopefully not wake up early in the morning, and leave his wife in bed in order to escape not telling her the truth. Isn't that right, Arthur?"

"That sounds about right...I think," Arthur said as he closed the throne room doors behind him.

Julian squealed upon hearing his father's voice, and extended his arms, struggling to escape his mother's grasp.

"So, are you ready to tell me?"

"I think so," Arthur said as he reached for his son. He carried him in his arms as he circled the room. Julian showered his father with wet kisses as Arthur laughed, gently bobbing him up and down.

And Guinevere saw it. The resemblance was uncanny. At least to her. He had acquired her skin tone and her hair, but everything else was Pendragon. Down to those stormy blue eyes. Over time, his face would lose their round and chubby frame, and become as structured as his father's. But that time wasn't now. _Thank the gods_, she though to herself, not quite being able to think about her son growing up. But they do eventually. _Eventually_.

"I gave Katerina the rest of the afternoon off," said Guinevere as she stood up and walked towards Arthur, who had planted himself in front of the tapestry.

"My father ordered this to be made in honor of my mother many, many years ago," he said as if he was talking to himself.

While holding Julian in one hand, he reached out and let his hand glide over the gold and red embellishments that bordered the tapestry: a dragon of honeydew yellow overlaid on a scarlet background - the Pendragon crest.

"One day this kingdom will be yours. And you will have many responsibilities. But you will always be clothed in the honor of your father," Guinevere stood behind him, as he looked into his son's beaming face, "and the love of your mother."

She placed her hands on his shoulders, and felt how tense he was.

"Arthur, will you tell me now?"

Arthur placed Julian on the floor, and watched as his son crawled away towards his play pen, and picked up a round little ball.

"I will, Guinevere."

He gestured to the table.

"You might need to sit down before I begin."

Alright ladies and gents, lets hope Halcyin or his men aren't on to them. If Merlin, Arthur, anyone makes the wrong move...yikes, I don't even want to think about it. But I may write about it :D The next chapter is on its way. Full steam ahead! Did you enjoy baby Julian? Let me know. And remember, your comments/thoughts/questions are always welcome.


	6. Troubles

**In the Courtyard.**

As the sun set in the distance, Halcyin and his men appeared on horseback in front of Arthur, clad in the vestige of the West Village: gleaming green tunics, with an imprint of a songlark on each lapel.

"My lord, it was a pleasure to be welcomed back to Camelot. I am glad that we have been able to forge this alliance between our countries."

"It was a blessing to have you here, Halcyin. Perhaps next time, my men and I will have the pleasure to roam your beautiful village."

"Maybe, your lordship. For now, let me get back to my people. If there has been an outbreak of Morisen fly sickness - as evidenced by my poor wife - then preparations must be made. Every accommodation must be taken to ensure that the illness must be contained.

Arthur thought quickly.

"Ah, Halcyin, it will be my honor to give you all the aid that you require. I have more than enough in my service to help you. It will be my first act of gratitude as part of our new alliance - a bond in friendship, loyalty, and trust."

The horses neighed and beat their hooves in restlessness.

_This game is getting weary,_ thought Arthur.

"Friendship, loyalty, and trust - great words coming from the mouth of a great king, indeed," said Halcyin. "Do look after my dear wife. I will be expecting her soon in the next three days. Farewell King Arthur, and may peace reign supreme in Camelot."

And with that, the sound of hooves beating on worn down pavement rock rung through the air as Halcyin and his men made their way into the Black Forest, and back towards the West Village.

"Arthur." Guinevere had been watching him from the window of their room, and she joined him on the courtyard steps as Halcyin left.

"My dear?"

"He didn't grant you permission, did he?"

"No, he did not," Arthur glumly replied.

"Did you try to persuade him in the meeting?"

Arthur's face contorted in shock.

"Did I try, Guinevere?! I literally offered him half of Camelot, and the best guards, blacksmiths, merchants,..."

Guinevere sighed as he continued his rant. At that moment, one of the guards of Camelot ran towards Arthur.

"My lord!"

"What is it, Sir Reynard? Are you alright?" said Arthur, in mid-rant.

"Well, I don't mean to speak out of turn, my lord, its just that...that I noticed something - about Halcyin's men."

"Well speak up, Reynard. You won't be punished for your troubles."

Reynard shuffled nervously, the links on his chainmail clinking, signalling his anxiety.

Guinevere put her hands on his shoulder to steady him.

"Go on Reynard. Tell us what you noticed. I'm sure Arthur is keen to hear it."

She smiled warmly at Reynard, and subsequently gave Arthur a warning glance.

Reynard found his courage and spoke.

"My lord, I was on the third shift the first day Halcyin arrived, and as his men rode up, I counted 12 horses. I believe there were...3 Bayfairs, 2 Hanoverians, 2 Drays, and 4 Friesians, and 1 Icelandic."

"Reynard, that is wonderful news," said Arthur a bit sarcastically. "You are quite versed in the knowledge of horse species. Although, that's not what you are being paid for now, is it? To count horses? Is that what you use your stipend for? To make bets at the races?"

"Arthur!" Guinevere hissed under her breath. "Don't be rude!"

Arthur pulled Guinevere to the side, and walked far away from Reynard earshot.

"Gwen, I'm just a little frustrated. That's all."

"You don't have a right to take it out on innocent men. He's trying to tell you something, and I think you should listen. Who knows? It might be exactly what we need. Be wise, Arthur."

Guinevere left Arthur, and entered the castle.

Arthur walked up to Reynard.

"Forgive me, Reynard. I have been very overwhelmed by the festivities of the past few days and had lost my manners. What was it you were saying?"

Reynard found his courage again.

"My Lord, I was just saying that the horses Halcyin brought in - not all of them were accounted for this evening."

"What do you mean_ not all of them_ were accounted for?"

"One of the Bayfairs...she's gone missing. As has her rider."

"Go on Reynard."

"The stable hands haven't really been paying that much attention these last few days. They can take good care of horses, sure, but they can't tell a Winter Shire from a Summer Arabian. Too much mead at the servants table, I guess. But the point is, my lord, one of Reynard's men did not ride back with him tonight. One of them is still here. In Camelot."

"In the castle you mean?"

"I don't think so, my lord. It would be too dangerous for them to stick around. Maybe they went deeper into one of the smaller villages, or forests? I am not certain."

Merlin, who had been watching the whole exchange between Arthur and Reynard from his room window, grabbed his red scarf, opened the door and ran down the hall, deep down into the large dungeons. He quickly scanned the area around him, making sure he wasn't being watched, and then whispered the incantations.

_Aliese duru rýne._

Nothing happened.

He took a deep breath, and whispered again; this time with more force and severity.

_Aliese duru rýne!_

In front of him, where they had been only blocks of stone, a wide wooden door suddenly appeared. He opened the door to find the bulk of a great beast lying before him. It's skin was covered in scales; scales whiter than pearls drying in the sun, and it's eyes were of the shiniest, brightest blue. At the sound of its name the beast turned its attention to Merlin, unfurled its huge leathery wings, and made a cackling like sound.

As soon as Merlin closed the door behind him, the door vanished - slabs of grey stones appeared where it had once been.

Merlin held out his hands to silence the creature.

"Creaaakiiiaann," it responded, as it slowly walked towards him.

"Arthur may be in trouble. We must head to the West Village and I'll need your help, for the journey is long and treacherous by foot or horse. So we have to take to the sky. Do you understand, Aithusa?"

Plums of smoke erupted from the creature's nostrils as it coughed up a ball of flame and hurled it towards Merlin.

_Ácwele ni Forbærne!_, Merlin quickly said, and the flame disappeared before it struck him.

"Aithusa, I am the Dragon Lord! You must obey me."

_And why must I do that?_

Aithusa's voice rang in Merlin's head. Unable to speak, she could only communicate through magic. Through thoughts. Through the mind.

"Because Arthur doesn't know you exist and I'm the only one keeping it that way. It's true that the laws towards magic have been relaxed since the death of Uther Pendragon, but magical creatures are still feared throughout the lands. Dragons, especially.

_What is keeping me from just escaping? I could fly off, you know. Morgana would never have -_

"Morgana is dead, Aithusa. And I know you won't_ just fly off_. You are too young and brash. But even you know that every kingdom in this isle is equipped with anti-dragon weaponry and the few sorcerer's who have willingly given their aid to those lords have very powerful magic. More than you can imagine. You have seen what they can do."

Merlin looked at the large wound on her right flank, a parting gift from a very angry Lord who wasn't very fond of dragons.

_Indeed. So then, if I were help you, what do I receive in return? Apparently my freedom is out of the question._

"There's a wide berth of land 20 miles south of Camelot. The place is abandoned. I've been scouting that area for the past two months and few cross the area during the day. No one ever passes at night. You will have your freedom for a bit at least, if you'd like. I'll put a shielding spell on you and if anyone were to look your way, they would see only the stars, the grass, and the trees. But it will be temporary. For reasons I have failed to understand, my magic is never permanent on you. Therefore, once it wears, off you will be as visible as the sun on a clear day. So come back on time. And quickly."

Aithusa remained quiet.

"Have I made myself clear?"

_Very much so, sorcerer._

"Do you agree to this? Helping me in return your freedom?"

_What would I have to do?_

"We have to go to the West Village. I can't do it on my own. Arthur and one of his guards were talking about something, I'm not sure what it was, but I know it has to do with this Halcyin problem we have on our hands. I could see the anger on his face. Things are getting much, much worse. And we have to act quickly."

_Yes, the castle was buzzing with what happened to Lady Anna. Even I, in this droughty dungeon, couldn't escape their incessant whining. Please explain to me why you humans are so...how do I put it...annoying?_

Merlin ignored her.

"We ride early tomorrow morning, before Arthur awakes, we and should get there my late afternoon. I know your wings have taken some damage since...since Morgana, so we'll go slowly."

_And what will keep anyone from seeing us in the sky?_

"We'll have to fly higher than eyes can see. As long as you are near me, I can cover you with a shielding spell."

_Fine. But one last question, sorcerer, you could have just ordered me to do your bidding. You are the Dragon Lord, are you not? Why did you ask me instead? Why did you give me a choice?_

Merlin looked Aithusa straight in the eyes and firmly spoke.

"Aithusa, despite what you have come to think, I care about you. So very much. I do not want any harm or troubles to befall you. Anymore than you have gone through already. Arthur, Guinevere, the knights, no one knows of your existence except for me. They all think you died in the second great purge - with Morgana. And I want to keep it that way for now. He has allowed magic to reign free - at least somewhat - but magical creatures are still looked upon with scorn. Whatever I do, I do for your safety."

And with that, he muttered the incantations which caused the door to reappear, and walked out of the dungeons.

**What could Merlin be up to? And where in the world is Sir Gwaine? Guinevere is taking this all to well, isn't she? Is one of Halcyin's men really still in Camelot? Did you enjoy/pity Aithusa? The next installments are on their way. As always, your comments are always welcome.**


	7. Wanderers

**Over the village of Uryleth.**

"Steady, Aithusa!"

Merlin grabbed on to her neck as the harsh winds buffeted him. The clarity of the sky was punctuated by a pale moon, whose light would have revealed to anyone on the ground a picturesque sight of a young sorcerer riding on the back of a white dragon. That is, if they weren't cloaked by a shielding spell.

Aithusa banked sharply to the right, nearly knocking the young sorcerer off.

"Calm yourself, Aithusa."

_The winds are poor this early in the morning. I must follow strong air currents to keep us afloat. My wings..._

"I'm sorry, I really am, but you know we can't slow down now. There is only one person I know who may be able to help us. He lives close to the West Village and and could be the key we need to get into the Caves."

_You need permission. Did King Arthur receive it?_

"I'm not sure. Arthur never told me and I couldn't hear his conversation with the guard, but my guess is he didn't. Time is running out and something is telling me Halcyin won't be wasting anytime finding the secrets of Angharad."

_He and the Queen will be most displeased once they learn of your disappearance._

"I left a note with Katerina. She will tell them that I've gone to visit my sick mother in Ealdor."

_How are you certain this will work? King Arthur will wonder why you didn't tell him first before leaving. Especially concerning the Anna and Halcyin situation. He will think it would have been unwise, not to mention odd, for you to leave in such worrisome times. He will be suspicious._

Merlin laughed.

"You give him too much credit, Aithusa. I know Arthur. For more than five years, I worked as his manservant, and it was Queen Guinevere who found out I had magic."

**In the royal sleeping chambers.**

"Guinevere, come here."

The Queen had been sitting in front of her boudoir, lost in thought. She got up and joined the King in Julian's room.

"What is it?" he asked her. "What is troubling you?"

She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh Guinevere, tell me. Let me help you. Whatever it is, I'm sure we an work through it."

"Arthur," she whispered, as she sniffed and tears began to fall down her face. "I don't think we can."

Julian had been watching his parents from his crib and sensing Guinevere's sadness, he began to cry.

Arthur went to his son and carried him in his arms.

"Shhhh...that's enough of that, Julian. There, there. Everything is alright."

Arthur wiped the tears from his son's cheek as Julian calmed down.

He put him down in his bed, and walked over to the Queen, wrapped his hands around her, and held her.

"When you first told me of what Halcyin had done to Anna...I know my reaction might have shocked you."

"Yes, I...I thought you took it rather too well."

"There's a reason for that Arthur."

With her head on Arthur's shoulder, she struggled to get her words out.

"And what is that reason, love?"

"I've known about Halcyin's temper for some time. Whenever Anna came to visit on her own, she would tell me about him. At first, I didn't believe her. My half-brother is not like Elyan - this I know. But I never believed that he would be so cruel. Even going as far as to lay his hands on her. He was always so angry when he was younger. That's one of the reason's he never stayed with Thomas and I. He hated his own history; the way he came into the world. He didn't want to be known as the 'blacksmith's bastard' so he stayed with his mother, Lady Clarine. He did this to rid himself of the shameful truth of his past. He is so _aware_ of how other people perceive him."

Arthur was quiet.

"Anna also told me about how his temper wasn't so bad in the beginning, but became worse after the birth of each of her children. And this last time, she couldn't handle it."

"If you knew the truth Guinevere, why didn't you tell me?"

She raised up her head and looked at him.

"Because I know you Arthur Pendragon. If I told you, you would have make a scene. For all I know, you would have ordered Halcyin's death. No, I couldn't have Arthur. I had to keep it a secret to protect Anna. You know how it is in this castle. If one person knows, the whole of Camelot will know in a few days. People talk. If Halcyin even had an inkling that anyone knew what was happening behind closed doors...I shudder to think about it. Besides, honestly, tell me what you would have done?"

"I would have asked her to stay with us. I would have made an excuse, anything for her to get away from him."

"For how long? You cannot keep a man away from his wife. Especially a man like Halcyin. Even you, King Arthur, do not possess that kind of power."

"Then I would have used magic."

"Halcyin is not a fool. He would have found out soon enough. He keeps a sorcerer at hand, you know."

"I do. But also know how powerful Merlin is."

"I don't doubt his power. But my half-brother has a tendency to be one step ahead. I don't know how he does it, but...if I had known it would escalate to this..."

He let go of her as she made her way to the bed.

"His personality often changes," she said.

"It changes? What do you mean? He's a monster...and a power hungry one at that. People like that don't change." He was thinking of his father.

"Yes, but Anna told me that oftentimes he would act like a proper husband - loving, compassionate. But then other times, he would act like a monster, like you said. The thing is, I think she still loves him. Deeply."

"Then she is mad."

"I thought so too. But then she has given him two*** wonderful children. She loves them so much. And when she looks at them, she sees a part of him. You do remember them, don't you? She told me that they are the ones giving her the will to live. Isn't that horrible? Damn it, Arthur, what will we do?"

There was a knock at the chamber doors.

"Come in," Arthur ordered.

Katerina walked in and curtsied.

"Your highnesses. I am so sorry to interrupt, but I have a note for you."

"From whom?," asked Arthur, warily.

"Merlin. He says that his mother has taken ill and he's gone to visit her in Ealdor."

"Poor Hunith. I wonder if its serious," said Guinevere.

"It must be serious for him to abandon Camelot at this point in time. Thankfully for him, he is no longer my manservant. Thank you, Katerina. You may leave."

"Thank you, my Lord," Katerina replied, as she curtsied and walked out, closing the door behind her.

"What do we do now?," asked Guinevere.

"If there's a chance we can capture the man Halcyin left behind, we may have a shot. He will undoubtedly know of Halcyin's plans."

"Do you have an idea where he could be? You've sent the guards through the whole castle. They've looked in every nook and cranny. If he were here, we would have found him by now."

"So the only place left to hide would've be the forest."

"The question is, which one? And where do we even start?"

"We start the way we always do. I'll have the men on scout in each direction, beginning with the Black Forest. That seems like the obvious hiding spot, but that may be what Halcyin wants us to think. I'll also put sentries in the White Forest, as well as the Forest of Nimueh."

"What do you think he's looking for? Halcyin's man?"

"I have no idea. But I will soon enough."

"And Gwaine, how is he? I spoke to him last night. He still seems very shaken up from what happened."

"I've relieved him of his duties for the time being. He spends each day with his sister, bringing her her meals to her room and that sort of thing. It was the least I could do."

"This is so very kind of you Arthur."

"I don't do it out of kindness, Guinevere. She is a guest and a friend of Camelot. Therefore, I am obliged to aid her as much as I can. She is also an extension of you. You two have been friends for a very long time. I couldn't live with myself if anything else happened."

There was another knock at the door.

"Enter," said Arthur.

Sir Leon and Sir Elyan walked in.

"Elyan!" Guinevere ran over to embrace her brother.

"Gwen! How is my lovely sister doing?"

"As well as I can be. I had almost lost faith of your returning back to Camelot. Thank the gods!"

"I can understand. Times have gotten stranger, haven't they? It reminds me of the stories of the Old Religion," responded Elyan.

"Then you've heard?"

"I have. The whole town is buzzing with it. It's interesting. Many don't believe that Halcyin could be capable of such a thing. There are those who still associate his name with greatness and valor."

"And why shouldn't they? That's the only side of him they've been privy to. How was the journey to Uryleth?"

"Fruitful, Gwen. Very fruitful. I think you'll be pleased."

"What exactly were you looking for Elyan? Guinevere wouldn't tell me why you journeyed to Uryleth," inquired Arthur.

"With good reason, my Lord. And not what, but _who_."

"Where is he, Elyan?," asked Guinevere, some trepidation in her voice.

"We put him in the East Library. He's waiting for you, Gwen."

Arthur turned to Guinevere.

"Why is everyone talking in riddles? _Who_ is in the East Library?"

Guinevere spoke first.

"Lady Clarine's son."

Arthur's eyes widened.

"Her son? Lady Clarine only had one son - Halcyin."

"The gentleman in the library says otherwise. And he has proof," responded Leon.

**The next chapter is on its way. Happy New Years and your comments are always welcome.**


	8. Revelations

**In the East Library.**

"What they say about you, is it true? That you, Lucas, are Lady Clarine's son and her eldest."

"It is, your Lordship."

Arthur furrowed his brow, perplexed.

"And you have the evidence to back it up?"

"I do, indeed. If you'll allow me..."

The man seated in the armchair bore no resemblance to Lady Clarine, at least from the portraits Arthur had seen of the late Queen. His hair was silvery-gray and his eyes were darker than night.

"Please. Be my guest." Arthur replied.

"My Lord, I will need you to come closer."

"What are you talking about?," Arthur asked.

"Well, you see, the thing is...the evidence that I have is -"

"Your highness," Sir Elyan interrupted him, and gave a warning glance to Guinevere who quickly wrapped her hands around her husband's arms.

"Arthur, there's something else you need to know. About Lucas."

He patted his wife's hands. "I don't think there's anything that could shock me now, what with everything that has happened in the past few days."

"Lucas has magic. He was born with it," said Guinevere.

Arthur said nothing for a while, then inhaled deeply.

"It seems I was wrong in that previous statement."

Sir Leon spoke up first. "The evidence he has to show involves magic. And the mind."

Arthur looked at Leon as if he had grown a second head.

"I know it sounds very odd my Lord, believe me. I was as flummoxed as you are right now when Elyan told me. But it's true. Everything he says is true."

"So you'll tell me your story?" Arthur turned to Lucas.

"No, my Lord. I will show it to you."

Lucas stood up and extended his right hand towards Arthur.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

Arthur walked towards Lucas, and placed his right hand in Lucas' outstretched one.

_Agor y meddwl, ryddhau'r meddwl, dweud wrth fy stori, _muttered Lucas. _Ryddhau eich meddwl!_ His eyes began to glow red. _Gweld fy stori!_

There was a blinding light. Arthur's eyes became the same scarlet color as Lucas' and a wind tunnel formed around the two men.

"What's happening?" yelled Guinevere over the sound of the wind. It was deafening. Books began to fly across the room.

"It's alright!," Leon called over the noise. He ran over to Guinevere.

"That's easy for you to say, Leon. You're immortal," she replied as he shielded her from an onslaught of parchment.

Unaware of what was occurring around him, Arthur entered Lucas' mind. It was surreal. His body felt weightless, floating in a dark abyss. Suddenly, images began to form in his own mind. Or was it outside his mind? At this point, he wasn't sure. Like a growing tapestry, they spread all around him. There was a little boy with dark hair, almost as black as Merlin's running around an open field. Two shadowed individuals watched over him from afar. There was a woman's voice. "Lucas, mummy is here. Do you need help?" "Come on Lucas, you can do it. Clarine, he must learn to fend for himself someday." "Come now, Gael, he's just a little boy. Lucas, have faith. We believe in you."

The male voice sounded faint, but Arthur could hear the love in his voice.

"Gael, are you sure of this?" "Trust me. Have I ever lied to you?" "No...you haven't."

The scene around Arthur changed, and now there was a forest, thick with trees and roots and green brush. A woman with fire-red hair and a ghost pale complexion was holding the hand of a dark-haired boy, a little older than the one he had seen previously. Arthur recognized her as Lady Clarine. That hair was unmistakable.

"Lucas, you know mummy loves you, right?"

The little boys' eyes filled with tears.

"Then why are you leaving me? Is it because I've been bad? I'm sorry mummy! I didn't mean to take Sir Tuneth's loaf of bread when he wasn't looking. I was just hungry, mummy. We haven't had any proper food for ages."

He began to sob uncontrollably. Clarine took her son in her arms.

"I'll be back soon, Lucas. Gael will take good care of you. He's gotten a better job now at the inn, and you won't be hungry again. Ever. Do you hear me, Lucas?"

She held him tighter, fighting off her own tears.

"You promise you'll be back?"

She let go of him, and lifted up his chin.

"Of course, I promise. _I promise_."

The scene changed once more. The "tapestry" showed a busy inn filled with people shouting, bartering, and bustling in and out the front doors. A young boy carrying more packages than he could handle entered through the doors and dumped them on the counter. The man behind the counter looked up from what he was doing and frowned.

"Lucas, what do you think you're doing?"

"Father, these came in today for Sir Ivan. I think they're for his wife. Her birthday is coming up soon, you know."

There was in impish grin on his face.

"Wipe that smile off your face lad and deliver them to him immediately. And don't open those packages, you silly boy, if you know what's good for you!"

"Don't worry father," yelled Lucas as we went up the stairs. "I don't need to open them to know what's inside. I didn't know Sir Ivan had it in him. He always seemed so proper and uptight."

Lucas howled with laughter at the top of the stairs, as his father smiled and whispered to himself.

"How can one be proper with a wife that looks like that?"

_Father, I heard that._

"Lucas, get out of my head at once!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Gael.

"Humph! Well, what are you lot staring at? Can't a man have a good yell once in a while? Stop loafing about and get back to whatever it was you were doing!"

The hustling and bustling resumed.

Gael bent down to retrieve an item from one of the cabinets. He pulled and pulled on the handle, but it was stuck fast. Making sure no one could hear him, he whispered, _Tospringe!_, and the cabinet door sprung open.

The scene around Arthur changed again. This time, he was in a castle and there was a ceremony going on. Green, yellow, and brown decorations filled every hallway and the coronation room was filled to the brim people. A man, whom Arthur recognized as King Baeth, stood at the pulpit and waited, his eyes fixated on the room doors. The harpists began to play and the entire congregation stood up as the room doors slowly opened. Lady Clarine stepped in, dressed in white, and walked towards the pulpit. She kneeled infront of Baeth as he placed a crown on her head.

"Long Live The Queen! Long Live The Queen! Long Live The Queen!..."

Suddenly, the wind stopped. Arthur stumbled onto the floor, as Elyan and Leon rushed to help him up.

The library was an absolute mess with books and paper littering the floor.

Lucas was still standing, looking to Arthur for instruction.

"That was quite the journey," said Arthur, nonchalantly.

"My Lord," began Elyan, "are you alright?"

"Quite fine, Elyan. Thank you. Erm, Lucas...I'm not sure how you did it, but those images...there is no doubt in my mind. I believe you. It feels as if my very soul has been touched. Very few sorcerers are capable of that sort of magic."

"Except for Merlin," Lucas said quietly.

If Arthur was surprised, he didn't show it.

"Except for Merlin. Have you met him before?"

"Never. But his essence nearly knocked me off my feet when I stepped into Camelot. Some sorcerer's are capable of sensing the magic that other's posses."

"Interesting. Well, it seems that you are who you say you are. And if you agree to help us, you'll get what you came for."

Lucas smiled. "If it is the entail you speak of, I don't want it."

Now Arthur was surprised.

"The West Village is worth more than my own kingdom in gold and silver. Any man would give his right arm and leg for half that fortune. And you're willing to give all that away?"

"Wealth and power mean absolutely nothing to me, my Lord. My father had magic, as you have seen, but he was a simple man. We always lived below our means and we were content. After my mother left us, I cried nearly every night and didn't speak to anyone for a year. My father was patient, compassionate, and took care of me until the day he died. His last wish before he passed away was that I lived his life like he did: simply. No greed or excess wants. And I have kept that wish. I knew Sir Elyan was looking for me when he stepped into Uryleth, and although I didn't know exactly why, I sensed that it involved magic and that it was serious business. I have lived alone for a long time, no companions, no friends. That is the way I prefer to live. But when I heard Sir Elyan's story - Anna's story - I knew I had to help in anyway that I possibly could."

"So that's why you didn't claim the throne? You knew that as the eldest, you were entitled to it as per the laws of the West Village, yet you gave it all up - to Halcyin."

"I broke all ties to my mother after she left. I didn't want to know where she was or how she was doing. I thought that she had left us because we had been so wretched and poor and she wanted better for herself because of selfishness and greed. She had hurt me so much, and the pain took ages to get over. My father respected my wishes and never spoke of her while I was around, but I knew he still loved her."

"But that wasn't the reason why she left, was it?" said Arthur, rather morbidly.

"What a tragic story, Lucas. I'm so sorry," said Guinevere, before Lucas could answer.

Arthur had been so engrossed in Lucas' story that he hadn't noticed Guinevere beside him.

"Thank you, my Lady. But the past is in the past. And while I cannot change it, I can perhaps make the future a better one. My King, will you accept my help?," urged Lucas.

"Of course."

Arthur and Lucas shook hands.

"And the entail..."

"I will inherit it temporarily, as per the laws, but after that, I will pass it on to Anna and she can do with it as she pleases."

**The next chapter is on it's way. Happy festivities and thank you for your comments.**


	9. Sacrifices

**DISCLAIMER: I hope my readers are of proper age for this chapter. If so, carry on.**

**In the Royal Chambers.**

"How was your walk Guinevere?"

"It was as good as can be during these times. It's a bit difficult to relax surrounded by eight armed guards, but I cannot complain. The night air was refreshing. I wish you could have joined me."

Guinevere was braiding her hair, watching him as he splashed cold water on his face.

"Exactly what I needed. A cool jolt of water to chill the senses," remarked Arthur, as he dried his face off with a towel.

"Too much excitement for one day?"

He looked at her - no, _leered_ at her, his blue eyes failing to hide the wanton look on his face.

"Guinevere. I don't think that braid is going to hold."

She knew this game. She liked this game.

"Oh, are you sure about that Arthur?"

Slowly, he began to walk towards her.

She backed up, but not quickly enough, and he grabbed her by the waist with his strong, muscular arms - arms forged from years of training and battles.

She kissed him teasingly, and he returned the favor. He lifted her off the floor and carried her to the bed.

Arthur began to take off her dressing gown when she stopped him.

"You first," she cooed.

He did as she commanded and took off his shirt.

She traced the hard lines of muscle on his chest, and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him deeply. He let out a guttural growl and held her by the waist, his hands dropping to her buttocks, bringing her closer to his throbbing sword.

"Arthur," Guinevere gasped. "That feels...so good."

"Mmmm...", Arthur responded. He slipped off his pants, and tried to take off her dressing gown again.

"Let me," she whispered. She got off the bed and took of her slip, letting it pool at her feet. Guinevere raised her hands and put them on her hips, seductively tracing the outline of her curvaceous body. Arthur's eyes followed her every move.

She moved towards him and pushed him on the bed, straddling him, while his erection hardened. Arthur couldn't stand it anymore. He needed his release. He would let her come first, of course. But he just needed to be inside of her; inside her warmth, her safety, _her wetness..._

"Gwen," he said cupping her round breasts in his large hands. He rarely ever called her by her nickname.

She moaned, and steadied herself on her hands, lowering her feminine entrance a few inches from his erect member.

After all these years, he had finally figured out how to withhold his pleasure. _He would wait for her to finish_, he told himself again. But it wouldn't be easy.

"Gwen, please," he pleaded. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. That was all Arthur needed. He propped himself on his elbow and thrusted up, finally bridging the gap between them.

King and Queen.

Husband and wife.

Confidants.

_Lovers_.

Immediately, he began to press himself into her very depths. He timed his thrusts to her gasps, while she pushed down on him.

_Her body_...

one, two, three...

_Her essence_...

four, five...

Her very _soul_ merged with his.

one, two, three, four...

They moved in sync. And became one.

"Gwen...mmmhh...your skin is like...cinammon..." He licked his lips. She bent down to kiss him, taking in his scent. The scent of a fighter. A warrior. A king.

Guinevere moved in time with him.

Up, down, up, down...

Each stroke was deepened. _Intensified_.

In, out, in, out...

He could feel her body shudder, her liquid coursing down his member, and her head reeling back in pleasure. Arthur withdrew his sword from her sheath, it's tip stroking the top of her maidenhead.

She moaned her pleasure, and bent down to kiss him again, tenderly, running her hands through his hair. He opened his mouth and his tongue sought hers.

"Arthur...please...I need...you." Her body was racked with another wave of pleasure. He placed his hands back on her buttocks, lowered her down, and entered her again. This time he thrust harder, deeper, faster. She put her hands over her mouth to withhold her gasps, which had gotten louder as time went on. Arthur squeezed his eyes shut, and released his seed within her.

Guinevere fell on top of him, exhausted. Arthur grinned ear to ear, also tired, but happy. It had been a long time since he felt this way. Things were usually rushed. But not this time. Guinevere snuggled up next to him, and drifted off to sleep. He put his hands across her and pulled her in close, inhaling the scent of her hair which had indeed come out of the braid.

**At the border of the West Village, at the edge of Lake Vinuria.**

"Aithusa, wait here."

The dragon 'harrumphed' and walked away towards the trees, where she would be well hidden.

Merlin walked towards the edge of the lake, and looked at his reflection in the water.

_Forbearnan ni bryne lyft tídrénas_, he whispered.

A tiny fiery ball of will-o-the-wisp suddenly appeared, flew a few feet in front of Merlin, and then disappeared.

Out of the corner of his eye, Merlin saw a shadow emerging.

"You called?"

"Yes, thank you for coming. I know you didn't have to and - I can't believe I'm saying this - but I'm grateful for your help."

_You came to see HIM? He who betrayed my priestess? Who sought to kill... _

Aithusa's words rang loudly and angrily in Merlin's head, but he ignored her.

"There's only so much I can do for you, Merlin. The power of the Cave is ancient. Beyond ancient. It will take both of our powers to destroy it. I'm afraid you may not have the _strength_ of magic required."

"Don't insult me. Do you forget who saved you from a fiery demise at the hands of King Arthur? Without me, you would be dead."

"Hmmm...I never asked how you managed getting me off the hook."

"With magic. I made him forget you ever existed. Cleansed his memory. A traitor like you should have been left to burn-"

"But you took mercy on me. How kind," the man responded sarcastically.

"Hold your tongue, Mordred. You owe me."

"That I do. And this makes us even. Once the task of destroying the Cave is over - if we survive, that is - we are finished. I will leave these lands with my tribe and you will never see me again."

"Agreed."

Mordred was silent for a moment.

"You would sacrifice everything for him, wouldn't you?"

Merlin was caught off guard by his comment.

"Yes, I would. It is my destiny to help him in uniting the lands. You already know this."

"Of course. The _Once and Future King_ as the legends put it." Mordred tapped his finger on his lips. "He didn't really take it well, did he?"

"You mean when you revealed that it was by Nimueh's magic that he was conceived? Or when you tried to kill him? No, he didn't take either one well. You always had bad timing, Mordred."

"Or that his own father thought Nimueh had intentionally caused the death of his wife, Lady Ygraine and had her killed? How unfortunate. Is that why Arthur named a forest after her?" Mordred smiled. Or smirked. Whatever it was, it was never very reassuring, even during the times when he was a knight at Camelot.

"Mordred, I think you've spent far too much time alone under the stars. You're sounding a little addled," Merlin replied, looking up. The night sky was riddled with stars, shining brightly down on them.

The wind blew gently, ruffling Mordred's curly hair. He was dressed in the grey and black clothing of the druid tribe. His eyes were as blue as Merlins, but it always seemed as if they were hiding something sinister. Those eyes couldn't be trusted. _But what choice do I have?_, thought merlin to himself. _The sooner we can begin this, the sooner we can end it. And the sooner I can rid myself of Mordred._

"So, did you get Halcyin's permission?," asked Mordred.

"No. Arthur was unsuccessful."

"Well, don't worry about that."

"What? Did Halcyin give _you_ permission into his kingdom? You know he kills druids on sight. He's brainwashed his kingdom into believing that your people are the worst magical of all the magical beings to roam this earth. Even dragons "

"He didn't exactly invite me in the last time we talked, but -"

"You've talked to him privately? Is this a joke?!"

"Keep your voice down, Merlin. Now who's the one acting like a fool, hmm? Yes, Lord Halcyin did come to me. He was looking for a sorcerer who might have knowledge of the Cave and how to tap into its power. I thought it was rather brave of him coming into the druid camp, you know, with him wanting to extinguish our whole race and all that. We gave him a proper reception, naturally...would have chopped his head off if Kara hadn't intervened. She's soft on the inhabitants of the West Village, bless her heart. She thought we might be able to use him somehow; maybe make him change his mind about druids. I don't really know how that would have turned out as the rest of the tribe chased him out when he wouldn't shut his mouth up about the Cave. He's rather obsessed with it. It's sort of frightening. Even for me."

"So how did you do it - get his permission, I mean?" asked Merlin.

"Like I said, I didn't. But that doesn't matter. What matters is, I can get you in. I can get _both of us_ into the West Village and into the Cave of Angharad. Once we get in, I'll take care of Halcyin's sorcerers-for-hire and you can handle his guards. He's stepped up security, you know. They're walking around like cockroaches - armed to the teeth."

"You said sorcerer_s_...you're sure he has more than one?"

"Halcyin's a very wealthy man. A very paranoid, but wealthy man. If it will take the strength of the most powerful warlock in the land-"

"_Two_ of the most powerful," interjected Merlin, with a scowl.

"Right. Two of the most powerful worlocks, then there's no counting how many _average_ sorcerers he has at his beck and call."

"Well, then. Let's not dally any longer and give him enough time to increase that number," Merlin said. He called to Aithusa and the the two of them got on the dragon's back.

"Aithusa, it's been a while, old girl," said Mordred, patting her on the rump. She tried to shake him off.

"Not now, young one," Merlin said gently into the dragon's ear, while glaring at Mordred. "He'll get what he deserves eventually, I suppose. No one this evil can survive for so long."

And with that Aithusa unfurled her wings and took to the sky, straight into the West Village.

**As you've undoubtlby noticed, I've taken some artistic liberties with Mordred's character/attitude. He's been living the life of a druid, and in these parts, they're not exactly castle owning, red wine drinking royalty. **

**He's a bit off-beat, and proper sarcastic. An old soul in a fairly young body. He's worn out, but still a fighter at heart. Only question is, which team is he fighting for? The next chapter is on its way, and as always, your comments are welcome.**


End file.
